


Sandcastles, Sunshine, and Cat Tails

by Yrindor



Series: To Feel the Way You Do [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Autistic Kozume Kenma, Beaches, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, SASO 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrindor/pseuds/Yrindor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beach would not have been Kenma's preferred place for a date, but Kuroo insisted, and maybe it's not so bad after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandcastles, Sunshine, and Cat Tails

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fabimeow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabimeow/gifts).



> Written for Sports Anime Shipping Olympics 2016 Bonus Round 2. The prompt was [this image](https://i1302.photobucket.com/albums/ag125/fabisaysmeow/image_zpswsau8r0j.jpg) (Makoto and Haru on the beach; Haru is holding a cat).

He's still not sure how he feels about sand. Higher up on the beach, it was warm and fine, tickling as it slid off the tops of his feet and sticking to his skin. Down here though, close to the water, it's cool and thick, providing a pleasant resistance as he kneads his toes through it.

He likes the feeling so much he sits down, kneading his fingers into the soft ground next to his toes. He picks up a handful of sand, watching it turn to liquid and slip out through his fingers as a wave rolls in over it.

"Kuroo," he says, tugging Kuroo's hand until Kuroo sits down next to him. He cups Kuroo's hand in his own and digs it into the ground, watching the dark grains roll off of their intertwined fingers.

He lets go of Kuroo's hand and starts digging in earnest, scooping out large handfuls of wet sand and plopping them into a pile next to him.

"Are you going to build a sandcastle?" Kuroo asks, and Kenma shakes his head.

"I just like digging," he says.

"Can I build one then?"

Kenma nods. He has no plans for the sand he's dug out of his hole; he never does. He just likes digging and feeling the wet sand run through his fingers.

Kuroo sits down behind him, but Kenma doesn't watch what he's doing, intent on his own project.

He loses himself in the sand, watching it swirl around in the water. Eventually, Kuroo taps him on the shoulder, and he realizes the tide's come in while he wasn't looking, and he's now sitting in the water instead of on the beach.

He looks behind himself. The waves are lapping at the edges of Kuroo's sandcastle, but it's still clear enough. It's a large heart, and drawn into the sand on top are a volleyball, a cat, and a game controller. He grins, reaching over to add his own heart to the design before he follows Kuroo farther up the beach.

They lie out in the sun to dry off, and Kenma closes his eyes, basking in the warmth. He thinks he may have dozed off, because the next thing he knows, something is tickling his nose. He sneezes and reaches up to bat whatever it is away, assuming it's probably Kuroo teasing him.

Instead, his hand runs into something soft and warm. He opens his eyes to find a black cat staring down at him, its tail waving back and forth across his face. He laughs and pulls it in close for a hug. He's always liked cats, and they've always seemed to like him.

This particular cat seems especially taken with him, and it curls up on his chest, purring contentedly as he pets it. As Kuroo plays with his hair, Kenma decides that, despite his earlier objections, he's very glad Kuroo convinced him to come to the beach.

**Author's Note:**

> This marks the end of SASO Bonus Round 2. Up next is Bonus Round 3: Gift Tags.
> 
> As always, comments and feedback are welcome and appreciated.


End file.
